Stargate: Korra
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: What happens if SG-1 happen to go through to the Stargate to a unique and elemental world? The world of Avatar Korra and Republic City. This is a Omake, or sample of a story, to inspire others to make more Avatar/Stargate Crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon and MGM Television. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Legend of Korra and Stargate. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

The Legend of Korra: The Gate

Chapter One

Korra had been brought here by Tenzin, as the council had not been restored from the Anti-Bender Revolution due to a desire to replace it with something more balanced between benders and non-benders. Which meant till the elections happened and the new President of the United Republic of Nations was chosen, the main leaders had been Tenzin and to a lesser degree her. Which was why she had been called when the strangers had appeared from the ancient stone ring and pillar which had been dug up recently in the mountains surrounding Republic City, she was here to advise Tenzin and those helping him like Lin Bei Fong, the police chief. The police chief had arrived with her men when the museum care taker phone in the event.

The ring had started to move around and the chevrons began to lit up before seventh one lit up, and the ring exploded with something like water which seemed to disintergrate objects in front of them. Then the water fillered back into the ring, which created a pool of rippling water which was vertical in stance. Then these people, the ones in front of them here in the police station.

Then they explained their story, which Korra was listening and finding hard to believe... if it was not for the machine and technology which they had brought with them. Which include some kind of mini-car or cart machine. Filled with tools and other things.

"So let's go over what you have told us. You are explorers from another world, an entirely different planet around a star, which are also suns. You use a machine, the large ring and pillar which creates a 'wormhole', to walk to other worlds. A wormhole being a hole through two different spots in space.

You come from a technologically more advance society, given your weapons and tools which we conviscated for now. Yet you are also fighting power enemies with just as powerful technology. So you are looking for allies and new knowledge to take to your home world.

Is that correct?" asked Tenzin, as he looked at the strange collection of people before him.

Korra looked at them. Their leader was a man with dark hair and blue eyes like a Water Tribesman, yet his skin was as pale as it could be. More like a Fire Nation citizan, then the darker skin of then her people. The next man was in glasses with some kind of strange hair with bits of yellow in it along with dark colouring. He seemed interested in their culture and society, while their leader was looking for threats which could deal with their team. He also had the really pale skin as well. As did the only woman with them. With dark black hair and brown eyes, she had also gotten in trouble with her own people when she had secretly stolen a few things from the museum. They claimed she had 'sticky fingers'. Which was why she was looking around, to study the value of everything she could see. The last was a man with dark skin, skin darker then her fellow Water Tribespeople, with brown hair and eyes. The hair greying at the temple a bit. She looked like a warrior and a stone wall, who was also looking for anything which could be a threat. He was also strange as he had a raised gold symbol grafted to his forehead.

"Yeah, that's about the long and short of it. So you think we might be able to get out of here soon? Us and prisons have never been a good mix." said the man who was their leader, called Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

Korra looked at Tenzin who was deep in thought as he stroked his beard as he thought it through. He spoke, "I think it might be alright to give you more... welcoming housing, with someone to guide you on our world and in our city. As long as you identify all of the benders in your group."

"Benders? I'm guessing it's a term that's just not translating. Could you explain that?" asked the colonel, as this brought up the interest from all of the people from this world.

"Benders... people who can bend, who can control the different elements using the bending arts. Air, Water, Earth and Fire. You have no knowledge of them?" continue her teacher, as he continue the explanation.

"No, nothing like that. At least from us. We have encounted the remains of an ancient civilization of humans who could use telekinesis to control all forms of matter and energy. We have also encountered science experiments to give people such power, but nothing which is very common.

How common is this bending on your world." asked the lighter haired one with glasses, Doctor Daniel Jackson, who seemed interested more in the social nature of our world.

Korra took this moment to speak, "Bending is everwhere. There must be hundreds of people around the world who can bend. You mean to tell me we're the only people in the universe who can bend?"

Tenzin looked like he wanted to correct her on something, likely because she had said something she shouldn't have, he let the idea sink in on the people from the other world. He continued, "Yes, we have many benders in this world. So I will assume you are not just hiding your bending ability. I believe we will be able to make some space in a hotel for the four of you. I also recommend you keep Miss Mal Doran to avoid stealing anything under Chief Bei Fong's watch. I believe we will need time to digest what you have said and mediate on it."

"If it's not too much trouble, could you let me have access to a library. I want to look up your social and historical record, to get an image of your world and it's people." said Doctor Jackson as he looked up interested.

"I believe we can have them provide to you without much trouble. Is there anything else we can do to help, let your guides know and we will try to help you. It might take a few hours to set thing up for you. Getting you people to tour you around Republic City, as we get rooms ready for you. I hope this is alright." said the airbender as he looked to Lin, asking her without words to look after them for now. She nodded as Tenzin lead the Water Tribesperson away from their guests.

As soon as they were as far away from the newcomers so they could not be heard, Tenzin began to speak to her as well. Which began, "What do you think of the situation we have found our in?"

Korra felt like a student who was being quized by her teacher, which was what the man was in one way. He was also like a second father to her. So she wanted to prove herself by making a good judgement of the events, like an Avatar is suppose to do. So she thought on this for a few minutes. Then began to speak.

"It's going to change everything. If they're right, it means there are other worlds out there. Those worlds also have other humans on them. It's going to change everything just as much as anything Hiroshi Sato invented for the Equalist, if not more. We haven't even seen the aftermath of Amon's revolution and now we have something bigger. I think we have no idea on what is going to happen when people finds out.

What I think is weird is how they have no idea what bending is? We're the only people in the universe to use bending?" said the young woman as she looked to the older family man.

"If they are not hidden the fact they are benders. Yet they seemed to be truely puzzled by the word and the idea behind it. So it's not impossible. Which in itself could be trouble given our recent history.

We also have their weapons which seem to have advantages against benders... but would also have an advantage against non-benders as well. They use some kind of chemical to shoot balls of metal at people, with speeds faster then a person can bend or shot a arrow. This weapon would have been a dream come true for Firelord Ozai. There's also the staff which can shot off blasts of some kind of fire. People who think the same way as those who started the Hundred Years War would do anything to get them.

If those weapons are powerful and advance, who knows what other advance technology they have? We have only just started to look at the machine they have brought with them and it has things we have never even thought of. Perhaps even things more complex then even Sato could figure out, even with his mechanical genius. Which makes me apprehensive on the knowledge they could bring. Then on the other hand it might help improve our civilization by leaps and bounds. Make the world better for all people no matter their orgins, ideas or abilities." continued the man who had been on the council before it had been dismissed.

Author's notes:

This is just a little bit of fiction, as I figure to get more Stargate and Avatar: The Legend of Korra crossover. So I try to get the ball rolling to get more of this, like how we also need more good Avatar:The Last Airbender and Stargate crossovers. So here it is for you to read. I do not know if I have the time and effort for doing it long term. So let's see if this can inspire anyone to try their hand at this idea of crossover. With any of the Stargate series or any other Sci-Fi series.

Enjoy,

HVulpes


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon and MGM Television. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Legend of Korra and Stargate. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

The Legend of Korra: The Gate

Chapter Two

Korra continued with the thinking on the arrival of the newcommers under Colonel Mitchell. They had come through a device they called a stargate which created a hole from one place to another. They contained powerful technology, but were fighting enemies with similar technology. Which is why they had come to their world looking for similar technology or an advantage...

"I think we're going to have to prepare for the worse to happen, even if nothing but good comes out of this meeting." said Korra as she spoke to her teacher, the former Councilman Tenzin.

"Why is that?" asked Tenzin, interested in what his student but also a leader in her own right was thinking.

"These people come to our world looking to an advantage. They have no idea of bending. An art which could become an advantage. If they're the bad guys, they're going to look for to harness our art for themselves. If they're the good guys, they will leave us in peace. Their enemies on the other hand will try to harness bending for themselves as soon as they can find us. Either way, there is the likelihood something bad is going to happen. Which means we have to be ready. Especially there is nothing stopping them from combining both our bending with their advance technology. Then things can get scary." said Korra as she hoped she was rising to the occations.

Truth was she wanted to be doing something else other then figuring out the future of her world. Yet she was the Avatar, as the focus of the balance she had to figure out how to keep the balance with the news coming to her. So she was stuck with it at the moment.

"You seem to be doing well with Avatar duties... even if you would rather be anywhere but here," she looked at Tenzin as he spoke, as he continued, "I can see it in your body language. However I thank you for doing this even if you don't want to.

You are right. Even if the Colonel and his team didn't mean harm, it does open up a box of possibilities we have not seen before. Including many dark and harmful ones. The wisest course of action is to prepare for those dark destinies even before harness the power of the brighter futures. The greatest challenge is the fact we have no idea on what to prepare for or how to prepare for it. Which makes our next action very vague and very difficult. Puzzling questions, can we live up to their efforts?" asked Tenzin as he tried to find the answers.

He continued, "Facts are it might be bigger then just us trying to figure out what to do next. This involves the world. While most of the people on our planet will look to us for leadership in this time of change, given the history of the Avatar, it also falls to the leadership of all aspects of this world to advise you as well. The Five Nations will have a part in this, but both a member of all five and an outsider to the systems... your judgement will be the most important.

So the only advice I can give you is very simple. Take in all of the advice you can from those who know. Specialist in our history, culture, government, law, technology, bending, spirituality and more. Take the advice yet make your own judgement, based on what you know, the wisdom of your past lives and your own hunches. Also rely on the advice of your friends and family. As well as their support when you need it. This is the best way to make plans for the future. I will try my best aid you with what I know as well as give you all of my support."

She smiled at the actions of her teacher, as they continued to figure out all of the actions they needed to take.

Elsewhere...

Colonel Cameron Mitchell looked at his team as he was lead away with help from police chief Lin Bei Fong, apparently from the Republic City Police force. Republic City being the city they were in and the capital of this United Republic of Nations. Whatever that meant.

She guided them to a young man who was dressed in shades of grey with a red scarf of some kind. She began, "Officer Mako here will be able to show you around the city, answer your questions and help Mr. Jackson to find the information he needs on our culture. Just let me have a few words with him first."

She moved over to him, making sure their words were not overheard. Which gave Mitchell some time with his team. He turned to them, making sure they were not overheard themselves, "What do you guys think?"

"This world looks like some kind of mixture of 1920's United States with major Asian influences. My guess is their ancestors might have been taken from the Far East with some Northern Native American influences. It brings up many interesting parallels of cultural development and..." started Daniel as he began to go into lecture mode.

"Yeah, I get that. What is bugging me is their claim of being able to control the classic elements. If they're being truthful to use, this means this planet has a group of people who have powers not a lot of people in the universe have. Teal'c, Val, you have any information on this world?" ask their leader as he looked to the two friendly aliens on his team.

"Just the fact the Goa'uld consider this world accursed." said the Big guy with the Golden mark.

"Accursed? Why?" asked Daniel as he looked to one of his oldest friends.

"They said a demon lived on this world, enslaving the people with dark magic powers. Such as the power to summon vast elemental forces. The demon managed to destroy many small gods before the more powerful gods managed to seal off this world, to prevent the demon from escaping. It has been a legend among the Jaffa for centuries, used to scare children into behaving or else the Avatar would come to destroy them." said Teal'c as he explained the situation.

"It was one of the biggest fiasco the Goa'uld every made, Ra even made sure to control the story so as to prevent the any kind of uprising against him. Not even the System Lords knew what this Avatar was or where he got his power. He was too big a threat to found out the source of his power, so they just left and hoped he would not follow them.

Daniel, what's with the look?" asked Val as she saw Daniel was thinking on something, which might be important.

"You guys said Avatar. In Earth history the word Avatar is not the word for demon or evil spirit. It's the word for the mortal incarnation of a god in Eastern legends. It's just interesting how it seems to have been twisted by the Goa'uld, given what we know of them. It's possible this Avatar is some kind of enemy of the Gou'ald. Which means they might be an ally for us. If we can figure a way to ask about it without raising any red flags and..." continued Daniel as he saw Lin and Mako finish talking and move back to the rest of them.

The Chief nodded to them and left them with Mako, as he prepared to take them on a tour of the city. He took a few moments to figure out what he was going to say and show them, then he began, "I'm Officer Mako, of the Republic City Police Force. I'll be your guide around the city, showing you the major sites. If you have any questions before you start..."

"Do you know anything about this bending stuff? Cause we don't have any of that kind of stuff where we're from and we find it hard to believe." said Cameron, as he decided to start with something blunt.

"Actually, I'm a Firebender. My brother is an Earthbender like most of the police force and Chief Bei Fong. The police force also specialize in Metalbending, a recent development in the bending arts. I guess it would be okay to show you some of my bending katas." said Mako, as he looked for some space. Then he began to move with some martial arts stances.

However, when he kicked and punched the air he also shot out blasts of flame which flared for a short time before going out naturally. Like a flame suddenly given gas in a blowtorch before the gas was turned off and the flame came out. Cameron had a thought, 'If this is what Firebending looks like, I can take some good guesses on what the other bending arts look like. This is going to be big news, not just to us but to anyone else who want some shortcut to power. We're going to need to keep up a good relationship with these people so we can help them... and prevent them from being exploited by others.

And there are so many people out there who would exploit this, even with the Ori defeated and the System Lords scattered or destroyed.'

Teal'c looked at Mako and seemed to be seeing something, but since he didn't bring it up Cameron figured it was something which could wait till they had some time to themselves. So instead they let Mako finish and show them around the city.

The first stop of their tour was the bay and a large monument which looked like it was in the mold of the Statue of Liberty... is the Statue of Liberty was a bald young male monk with a staff. Their police guide then tried to explain the reason behind the statue.

This is the Statue of Avatar Aang, the hero who ended the Hundred Years war between the Fire Nation and the other nations. Donated by the Fire Nation when Aang's teacher, friend and royal heir Firelord Zuko gained thr throne of the Fire Nation and ended the war with his friends. Completing the mission of the Avatar in bring peace and balance to the world.

Daniel interrupted Officer Mako with a peppering of questions, "So I am curious at what an Avatar is? What makes him different from everyone else? What was the Hundred Year war and how long did it last? What is a Firelord? Who was..."

Mako rose his hands to stop the questions and explained, "Maybe I should go back to the basics. I should have known you might not know them.

The world had been before the War been divided into the Four Nations, each with their own lands and people. The Earth Kingdom on the large continent lead by the Earth King. The two main Water Tribes at the North and South Poles, which are lead by different Water Chiefs. The series of islands which make up the Fire Nation, lead by the Firelord. And up till the war, the four Air Nomads monstaries which were lead by the council of Monks and Nuns. After the War, due to the hundred years since it was started by the Fire Nation to 'spread the bounty and good fortune of their lands' which had cause several colonies on the Earth Kingdom to live together blended, the Fifth Nation of the United Republic of Nations to be formed for all four nations. It was lead by a council picked by the four other peoples, including the two different Water Tribes, until recently when it was decided it would be better for the people to be able to elect their leader as president.

The Four Nations have benders born into them of the same element. Firebenders come from the Fire Nation for example. Only one element can be bent at a time. Save for the Avatar, who is the bridge between this world and the spirit world. Along with many strange powers, the Avatar is also the only person in the world able to bend all four elements. As well as being the most powerful bender. When the Avatar dies, they are reborn in the nation next in the cycle. Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall. They then have to relearn the cycle again. They can in an emergency, during meditation or after becoming fully realized... the Avatar can access the knowledge and wisdom of their previous lives."

Cameron listened and tried to figure out if it was something they had seen before, either a Goa'uld in disguise or some kind of descended ancient. He also put the information he had together with what he had seen. The Avatar seemed to be of importance to each nation, as a bender of all elements he was a member of each one and yet not one of them as he could bend the others. An outside of likely great importance... like being let in on an inteview of some strangers from another world. Like the young teen girl had been, which would have been normally unusual. Now it made a lot more sense.

'Which means that girl is the most powerful person on this planet. Either a Goa'uld, an Ancient or something else. If we're going to keep the bad guys of the universe from coming here and using these people for their own gain... we're going to need to get her on our side. With her help we might be able to get the rest of the world leaders on our side. So how are we going to do that?' thought the Colonel as he continued to listen to the lecture on the history of this world... aided by Daniel's question.

Mitchell also keep a watch on the time. He had mentioned it to Bei Fong before they had left the room the fact he and his people would have to use the Stargate to reply back to their base using their radios. Just to reassure their bosses they were okay and maybe making progress here. Chef Bei Fong and Councilman Tenzin looked suspectious on this, but also recognized the truth behind the idea. Fortunately, they had arranged to have time for that. Yet there was a ticking clock situation, just not a major one.

The leader of SG-1 was debating all of these elements to make the best of them. He was already looking for a way to use Daniel's diplomacy in this case. He was constantly keep track of time. He was also taking down in his mind what seemed important to him, as did his team. With the differences on what was important and what was not. He didn't expect what he thought was important to be the same as their resident professor, the alien soldier and their thief. The differences in opinion was needed as what was important in a mission could change from moment to moment.

He waited to see what would be next on the tour, and if anything else could be coming up which could be of use. He just got a bad feeling if they had discovered this world, it would only be a matter of time before their luck changed and someone dangerous would discover this world. Or risk the dangers for the power it contained. He just had to get the train rolling in case that happens.

Elsewhere...

The Trust had been getting stronger and stronger as the System Lords began to break up. With the end of Ra, Apophis, Anubus and his Ancient Knowledge, Ba'al and his clones as well as his advantages... With the wars between the System Lords, the Ori and others... The traditional powerbases of the Goa'uld were broken down and in danger. Which was how the Trust, Goa'uld who had infultrated the Tau'ri on their homeworld and access to their inventiveness as well as their adaptivity, had risen as a secret power base which was growing in the power vacuum.

With this inventiveness, as well as a desperate need to get the power they had lost, they were willing return to ideas which had grown cold as Ra and the System Lords ruled. Which included the world of the Demon, the world of the Avatar. Files which had been sealed by order of Ra on hidden worlds containing his secrets had come into possession of Goa'uld from absorbing the Jaffa which belonged to their leader. They now had the rough details of the world... including where it was. Both in Stargate address as well as the planet's place in the universe.

The idea of building an army of hosts or even being genetically engineered into Jaffa from these element users... was of value. The greatest value of them was also the greatest threat, as the Avatar could use all of their powers and more. Yet at the same time, the Avatar did something to Goa'uld who dared to control them. Killing them while not triggering the release of the poison which killed their hosts. Those who were not killed, escaped the body of the Avatar in madness. Madness so bad they needed to be excuted by Ra's order. So the records said...

Athena, a leader in the Trust with her Tau'ri host who headed one of the companies in the U.S., searched the files for anything else useful. She worked out what she knew, ' There had been a few of the psychokinetics taken as host, which gave us partial control of the power. Which seemed like it was weaker then it should have been, but it did work. Enough to keep our worshippers thinking we were gods. There was some kind of connection which was missing.

Possible an element of assension, since the Ancients were said to have similar power by using sixty-eight percent efficiency of their minds. Since benders were suppose to be more spiritual and spirituality was one part of becoming assended, it was a likely connection. Which means to use this power, there must be some spiritual element to it. Yet is it the compassion and kindness ideals which most of the Tau'ri connect with the idea of something bigger then themselves? Or merely the idea of something bigger and more powerful, a form of powerful belief in an ideal? If the former, it is unlikely for the us to use bending to its potential. If the latter, the supreme belief in our own power and destiny to rule over all might work once we manage to understand the process.

We just do not have enough information to work with. We need more on this world and the power it contains. With this edge, we might be able to take what we need from the Tau'ri and restart the second Goa'uld Empire. To get this edge, we have no choice but to get this advantage by taking the risk. We have to return to the world and collect more data as well as... test subjects.'

They had to go back to the world of the Avatar!


End file.
